Stroke patients typically suffer a degree of paralysis on one side of the body; the paralysis can last a few days or for a lifetime, depending upon the severity of the stroke.
A hand of a stroke victim will often curl up upon itself, i.e., the thumb and fingers will close into a fist-like position. Moreover, the wrist will often turn down as well into a position known as a palmerflexion position.
Thus, there is a need for an orthopedic device that maintains a stroke patient's wrist and hand in a neutral position.